Over Breakfast
by BlueButterflyKisses84
Summary: Madoka, Tsubasa and Yu go out early in the morning, leaving Ginga and Masamune home alone together. MasamunexGinga. Don't like, don't read. I don't own anything except the plot


**So I noticed that there's not much on this Archive compared to the Archive's I usually write for and since I'm in love with the show I decided to write a one-shot for it. Please RxR**

"**Masamune!" I felt someone shaking my shoulders, waking me from my much needed slumber. **

"**What?" I mumbled sleepily, barely opening my eyes to look at Madoka. I knew she'd be staring at me with an expression that closely resembled that of an angry Mum or Dad. **

"**I'm going out with Yu and Tsubasa to get some exercise. Are you coming?" **

**I mumbled something, trying to go back to sleep. Obviously Madoka got the message. I wasn't going. **

"**Fine, just make sure you're out of bed before 9 o'clock. Maybe Ginga will come."**

**I smiled at the thought of my best friend. In hindsight I knew I shouldn't think about my best friend the way I have been lately but it wasn't my fault. He walked around looking all perfect and sexy and even had a group of fan girls. Even Madoka was gaga for him. It made me sick to know that, with so many girls after him he would never see me as more than a best friend. **

"**Unbelievable! Those two are so lazy!" I heard Madoka scream in frustration as she walked towards the door.**

"**Just because Ginga won't come doesn't mean you have to get angry with them," Yu said as they walked out the front door with Madoka muttering.**

**Now I was wide awake. I was home alone with Ginga. That was great! I found myself staring at my reflection in the mirror, thinking about how hungry I was. I could smell food being cooked in the kitchen. I heard my stomach rumble and forced myself to get out of bed. **

**I walked into the kitchen and saw Ginga making pancakes in his boxers. Quietly I sat down at the table and watched him cook. He was so cute. He flipped the first lot of pancakes and turned around to get a plate, finally seeing me at the table. **

"**Hey Masamune," He said while getting a plate out of the cupboard. "What are you up so early for?"**

**I shrugged trying not to stare at him. "Couldn't sleep." He shrugged and turned around, leaving me with the view of his bare back. With all my thoughts rushing through my head I barely had time to look away before Ginga turned around with a plate, full of Pancakes. He grabbed a banana and a box of fruit loops before coming and sitting across from me. **

**I hadn't even realised that he had another two plates beneath the pancake filled one. "What some?" Ginga asked holding out a plate to me. I nodded and took the plate, piling half the pancakes on. That was when I realised why Ginga had grabbed the fruit loops. He didn't eat them with pancakes, I did. He had the banana on his pancakes and I poured fruit loops onto mine. "How can you eat that?" He asked.**

**I noticed that he'd stopped eating and was now staring at me. "It's yum. Have you ever tried it?"**

"**No. It looks disgusting."**

"**Try it." **

"**But I already have banana on my pancakes."**

"**Then have some of mine."**

"**What? But they're yours! I have my own."**

"**Just have one Ginga!" I said getting frustrated, pushing my plate in front of him. **

**He looked at me with questioning eyes before finally taking a piece of pancake and fruit loops and putting it in his mouth. For a moment I thought he wouldn't like it, then he started shovelling more into his mouth. "HEY!" I yelled, standing up and walking around the table to make him stop eating my breakfast.**

"**No," He mumbled through yet another mouthful of food. I grabbed his arms before he could get another mouthful. **

"**Stop. I want the rest of my breakfast." **

"**Eat mine," He replied, shoving his face into my plate since I held his arms back. I groaned in frustration and decided to try a different tactic. **

"**Fine. If you want me, I'll be watching TV." Saying that, I picked up the plate with banana and pancakes and walked over to the couch in the next room. I found the remote and turned the TV on to a movie channel. Shrek was on. I watched and ate for a while, ignoring the fact that banana wasn't the greatest, before lying down on the couch and letting my mind drift elsewhere. **

**Before I knew it my mind was on Ginga again. Ginga and his body and his eyes and his hair. His hair and eye's were definitely the best things about him, other than his personality. His battle style was cute too. I really need to stop thinking like this. I felt someone sit on the other end of the couch. Knowing it could only be Ginga, I looked up. **

"**What do you want?" I asked watching the movie, feeling Ginga's eyes on me.**

"**To watch the movie."**

**I rolled my eyes knowing his was still looking at me. I turned so I could see him and caught him staring at me. "Watching the movie, huh? Am I a good movie?"**

**Ginga blushed. "Yeah…"**

**I smiled slightly, tearing my eyes away from his body. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't how everyone thought he was. Maybe he wasn't as into girls as everyone thought. I ignored what he'd said though and turned back to the movie. "Thought so."**

**I know he still hadn't looked away from me, and then I couldn't help myself. In a few moments I had leapt to the other side of the couch, crushing my lips on Ginga's. For a few seconds I could tell he was surprised, then he started kissing back, which surprised me. **

**He tasted like my pancakes and fruit loops he had eaten. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, asking for entrance to his mouth, which he gave. Our tongues battled until we broke apart for air. **

"**I never thought you'd do that," Ginga said, as I went back to my side of the couch, crossing my legs while I looked at Ginga. **

"**Why not?" **

"**Well you didn't really make it obvious that you weren't really into girls." **

**I laughed, while Ginga lay down with his head in my lap. "Well is it obvious now?" I asked, now playing with Ginga's hair. **

"**Yeah."**

**Smiling we both watched the rest of the movie in that position. Well watched the movie until Madoka came back with Yu and Tsubasa. While Madoka ran out of the house, Tsubasa smiled and took Yu for a practice battle. After they came back we had to find Madoka and make sure she was okay. Of course after a while she was but she didn't exactly forgive me, not that I cared when I had Ginga. **


End file.
